


finch, why are you so philosophical after we fuck

by benjibird



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjibird/pseuds/benjibird
Summary: Just Finch and Al bein cute and shit





	finch, why are you so philosophical after we fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and thought it was cute so here you go i suppose

Finch collapsed down onto Albert's chest with a sigh, closing his eyes. After a moment of silence, Finch sleepily propped himself up with one elbow and smiled, looking down at the panting boy underneath him. He gently brushed the hair away from Albert's face.

"That was... Nice." He said softly.

"Yeah, it was nice... Really nice. _You_ were really nice, " Albert breathed out, earning a quiet little laugh from Finch.

"So were you." Finch murmured. "I'll be right back." He said, lifting himself up off of the other boy and slid off the bed. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned the two of them up a bit. "Are you good? Do you need anything?" Finch checked. "Hmm, everything's good but I'm in serious need of some cuddles right now if you're up for it." Albert suggested. "Always." Finch grinned and crawled over to him, lying down at his side. Albert snuggled into Finch, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his chest as Finch rested a hand on Albert's back and kissed the top of his head. "Y'know, sex is... Weird. But in a good way. A weirdly good way..." He trailed off, running his hand through Albert's hair absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" Albert asked, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax into Finch's touch.

"It's just... So intimate. So close."

"That's the point, isn't it?" 

"Well, yeah, I guess, but if you really think about it it's so much more than what people think of it as. It's more than just something you do when you're horny and want to get off. It's... An experience. A mutual understanding. If that makes any sense," Finch rambled on. "I mean, you're completely exposed and vulnerable to your partner and it's almost like there's nothing else in the world but the two of you. Nothing else matters, the only important thing in that moment is loving your partner and putting all your trust in them. You feel safe and loved and filled with happiness at the fact that you get to be with the person you love the most." Finch blushed a little and looked away. "I mean, at least that's what it's like for me. Sorry, I talk too much." He mumbled, smiling softly. Albert gazed at him with adoration.

"That's... Kinda beautiful, Finch," Albert chuckled. "Is that really how you feel?" He wondered. 

"Yeah, it's sort of dumb and sappy, isn't it?" Finch joked. 

"No! I'm just really happy that you like being with me," Albert said shyly, grinning. Finch kissed him gently and rested their foreheads together.

"Of course I do, I love you so much, Al. You're everything to me." Finch said genuinely, trailing his thumb across Albert's cheek. 

"I love you more." Albert smiled. They sat in the silence for a few moments, just sitting in each other's presence, overwhelmed with love. 

"...Can we go to sleep?" Finch eventually mumbled, eyelids drooping. Albert snickered.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to ask." He giggled, burrowing himself under the blankets, soon followed by Finch. Albert gave Finch a quick kiss, and then they soon feel asleep, limbs tangled together and basking in each other's warmth and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated, they let me know that you like my work and encourages me to write more!! Let me know what you think!! <3
> 
> -benji


End file.
